User blog:TheRadBoy/Angry August
I was going to make this part of the Summer Blog series, but that would be pointless because the theme of this blog is about how summer's almost over. Speaking of which, the Summer Blog series is cancelled, because summer's almost over. So... Angry August? Why is it so angry? Did I just steal this title from A Dose Of Buckley? Umm... more like "re-used".............................. OKAY FINE I STOLE IT! Angry August is angry to all of us because we're all going back to school soon and our lives are going to be more miserable. August is to summer vacation what Sunday is to weekends - you don't have to go to school yet, but you can't enjoy yourself because all you can think of is how soon school is. It's angry for me for many other reasons. First, I'm in Poland for only one more week (plus a few days)! I don't like it here THAT much (which is why I moved back to the US), but the thing is, when I go back to the US, summer's practically over. Returning to the US is practically the symbolic end of summer. Of course, I still have just over a week in the US before school starts (I go back August 22nd). But it's going to be a busy week. Second, one of the reasons it's a busy week is, we're obviously going to have to un-pack from Poland. Which is almost as bad as packing. Third, we probably still have some work to do on the house. For those of you that don't know: in early July, my family moved into a new house. It was chaotic because a few days later we were going to Poland. Luckily, my dad already went back to the US before us near the end of July. So by the time we get back he might have already done enough work on it so that it's livable. It was inhabited by old people previously, so it's in bad shape. Fourth, I have a lot to do involving school. I have to bring them some proof of residency so they can finally change my damn mailing address. Luckily, my mom said that before we went on vacation, she asked the post office to redirect our mail (I didn't even know you could do that). So hopefully I didn't miss out on any school mail. Other than that, I have to apply for my permit. I don't know about other states, but for us in Illinois, you have to take a permit test before to prove you know the road signs and pavement markings and some basic rules of the road (I hate the term "rules of the road", it sounds so yucky). I have to get it by the time Driver's Ed starts (first day of school, which is, as I said, August 22nd). I don't know if I'll have the time. But, anyways, I already started studying that crap. It's pretty easy, and a lot of it is obvious, but studying during the summer is disgusting. Also, I'll have to go to the library to get back my summer reading books. I read them in June, as you all should know, but I had to return them of course. So now I hope they're aren't all checked out. :/ Fifth, I've got to get my xat account back. Back in the winter, I got the tickle power. It allows you to see who clicks on your profile or icon. It's free, but the requirement for it is to lock your account. This means you can only log in from home. Recently, they changed it so that you have to get the Google Authenticator app and type in a code to log in. A few months ago, I tried logging in, and for some reason the code was not working. So I had to ask them to un-lock my account. They had to ask a shit ton of questions to prove it was me, but the proccess became more complicated after I went to Poland and they saw I was in a different country. This raised more questions. But you know what will make it even worse? Even when I'm back in the US, I'm going to be in a different house! Which will raise more questions. I might get a new account if all else fails, but I want to try to get this one back first, since I have a lot of powers on it. AAANNNYYYWWWAAAYYYSSS Now it's time for the blog to take a 360-turn and go positive. Why positive? Because it's almost the end of the year! What does that mean? Pretty leaves and pumpkins and Halloween and Thanksgiving, followed by snow and happiness and Christmas and New Year's. Halloween thru New Year's is probably most of ours favorite time of year. As I tweeted a few days ago, I wish I could look forward to this time of year more. But it also means school, and that just ruins it for me. Also, when I get back to the US, I'll be able to xat more! Which means we can go back to our good old monthly meet-ups! So here's the schedule for the meet-ups for the end of the year: Saturday, September 3, 2016 Saturday, October 1, 2016 Saturday, November 5, 2016 Saturday, December 3, 2016 Saturday, December 31, 2016 As usual, they're on the first Saturday of every month, starting at 6:00PM Eastern Time. There's one exception. Just like last year, I think we should do a New Year's Eve meet-up. If this happens, I think it should start at 5:00PM Eastern Time. An hour earlier will make it easier for people to show up and chat for a few hours before going to a party, or celebrating with their family. Last year, I skyped with Mega and Ima until midnight was only 15 minutes away. I kinda wish I had spent more time with my family. :P So that's all! Bye y'all! Category:Blog posts